Stuck
by Nozzo
Summary: A member of SG1 gets into a bit of a sticky situation.


Disclaimer - I do not own SG-1, no copyright infringements are intended.

This is set sometime during the early seasons when Daniel had his floppy hairdo ;) :D

* * *

**Stuck**

Jack bent down and picked up his pack, he'd had enough of waiting and Daniel's half an hour had long ran out.

"Daniel we're going!" He shouted into the ruins which Daniel occupied.

There was no response which didn't immediately trigger any alarm bells as Daniel was known for becoming so engrossed in whatever he was doing that he blocked everything out. What did set some small alarm bells off however was the faint sound of cursing coming from the ruins.

"Daniel?"

"Jack." Came the calm reply which prompted a sigh of relief from Jack.

"We're going. Now. Pack up your stuff." Jack turned away not expecting another response but he should have known better as another response was exactly what he got.

"Jack, I can't."

"What? What do you mean you can't Daniel, we're leaving now and there's nothing you…" He was cut off unexpectedly by the young archaeologist.

"I can't because I'm stuck."

Jack rolled his eyes and looked to Sam who shrugged her shoulders in reply. He let out another sigh, this time of frustration, and began walking into the ruins.

"For cryin' out loud" He mumbled to himself as he walked, Teal'c and Sam exchanged a look and followed Jack in.

"What do you mean stuck?" He called.

"As in can't move, trapped unable to.."

"Ok I get it I get it."

"Well you asked."

"You knew what I meant…" Jack took a quick look around "…where the hell are you?"

"I'm over here." Came Daniel's voice from a corner of the ruins. Jack, Sam and Teal'c followed the sound of his voice until they arrived at a sight that caused even Teal'c to smile.

"Oh, so you're stuck." Jack said with a hint of sarcasm. He couldn't see but he was sure Daniel would be frowning.

"Daniel, are you alright?" Sam asked compassionately.

"Erm..well nothing hurts..well my neck a little but I'm fine…just stuck."

"How did you come to find yourself in this situation Daniel Jackson?"

Jack turned to Teal'c.

"Well our boy obviously has a bigger head than he thought…although he could have just asked me, I always knew he was big headed." There was a glint in Jack's eye as he spoke.

"I wanted to see what was in the room and the hole was obviously smaller than I thought. Can you please just get me out and then make jokes afterwards?"

Jack chuckled 'it could only happen to Daniel' he thought to himself as he moved around Daniel.

"Alright alright, how long you been like this?"

There was a pause before Daniel answered which immediatley made Jack think that maybe he didn't want to know the answer.

"Maybe…20 minutes, I'm not sure."

"20 minutes?! You had us waiting outside for 20 minutes?!…Why didn't you say anything..I dunno say call for help?!" Jack walked around the other side of Daniel and shook his head.

"Sir to be fair calling for help may have been slightly difficult what with his radio being on this side of the wall and his face on the other."

"Oh come on Sam, not you too." Daniel couldn't believe that he was stuck with his head in a hole in a wall and there were his teammates just poking fun at him, well Teal'c wasn't but he was sure he was probably thinking about poking fun at him.

"You're right, I'm sorry Daniel." She turned to Jack who now seemed slightly less amused. "How are we going to get him out?"

Daniel shuffled his legs which were beginning to ache. He knew the minute he saw the hole in the wall that sticking his head through was a big mistake but he just couldn't resist taking a look at the beautiful room that was hidden behind the wall. When he had tried to remove his head and found it to be stuck he wished he'd listened to that inner voice.

Jack removed his cap and his rubbed his hand over his face.

"Carter you see if you can make that hole any bigger and Teal'c grab Daniel we're gonna try and pull him out. If he got in there he's gotta come back out again."

Sam nodded and walked over to beside Daniel and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder before using her knife in an attempt to chisel back some of the stone wall. As Sam worked the dust from the wall wafted around Daniel and caused that tingling feeling in his nose that he knew could only mean one thing.

"Aaaachhooo!! Ow….aaachhooo!…Ow!"

Jack rolled his eyes and tilted his neck back.

"Carter?"

"Ok sir, I think if you pull now you should..." But before she could finish Jack had already signalled to Teal'c to start pulling and out Daniel popped like a cork from a champagne bottle. He instantly put his hands up to his head almost to make sure it was still attached and then rubbed his hand over his aching neck.

"Thanks." He said as he looked from Sam to Jack and then to Teal'c. Sam smiled and again placed her hand on Daniel's shoulder, Teal'c bowed his head and Jack, well Jack was already walking out of the ruins.

"Now we're going." He said as he walked out followed by Sam and Teal'c. Daniel hadn't moved though. He turned back to look at the hole he had just been removed from before calling out to Jack

"Jack I was just gonna…"

Jack stopped and turned then gave Daniel a look which he read instantly as meaning 'Not now Daniel…for Pete's sake, not now."

Daniel took one last look at the wall before picking up his pack that lay on the floor.

"Yeah, ok." He mumbled dejectedly, before jogging to catch up with the others. "We can come back though right?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
